The Incredibles (2004 film) Credits
Opening Logos 2004 Original UNVERSAL A Comcast Company * Iillumination Entertainment * Sony Pictures Animation * Walt Disney Animation Studios Opening Credits 2004 Original * UNIVERSAL PICTURES * Presents * A * ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT * and * SONY PICTURES ANIMATION * Film * A * WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS * Production *''The Incredibles'' Closing Credits 2004 Original Directed By *Brad Bird Written By *John McKimson *Brad Bird Produced By *John Walker *Robert Rodriguez Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Kori Rae Music By *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Mark Andrews Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer Supervising Technical Director *Rick Sayre Production Designer *Lou Romano Character Design *Tony Fucile *Teddy Newton Supervising Animators *Tony Fucile *Steven Clay Hunter *Alan Barillaro Directors of Photography *Janet Lucroy *Patrick Lin *Andrew Jimenez Art Director *Ralph Eggleston Shading Art Director *Bryn Imagire Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisor *Mark Thomas Henne Sets Sequence Supervisor *Nigel Hardwidge Effects Supervisor *Sandra Karpman Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Production Manager *Katherine Sarafian Sound Designer *Randy Thom CASTING By *Mary Hidalgo *Kevin Reher *Matthew Jon Beck Casting By *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. CAST ''(in order of appearance) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Buddy Pine/Syndrome: Jason Lee *Bomb Voyage: Dominique Louis *Newsreel Narrator: Teddy Newton *Mrs. Hogenson: Jean Sincere *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile, Maeve Andrews *Gilbert Huph: Wallace Shawn *Dashiell Parr: Spencer Fox *Bernie Kropp: Lou Romano *Principal: Wayne Canney *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Mirage: Elizabeth Peña *Rick Dicker: Bud Luckey *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Kari: Bret Parker *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark *Underminer: John Ratzenberger STORY Story Manager *Esther Pearl Storyboarding *Jeffrey Lynch Storyboarding & Effects *Louis Gonzales *Courtney Booker Story *Sabine Magdelena Koch Story *Kevin A. Gordon ART DEPARTMENT Environment Design *Scott Caple Character Design *Albert Lozano *Steven Clay Hunter Character Technical Directon *Kent Melton *Greg Dykstra *Jerome Ranft Character Technical Directon *Jonathan Paine *Bruce D. Buckley Painter *Paul Topolos Art Department *Nick Vlahos *Mari Aizawa *Bert Berry Art Department *Daniel Arriaga *Stacey Hendrickson LAYOUT Layout *Victoria Jaschob Layout Artist *Robert Anderson Camera Operator *Shawn Brennan Layout *Jake Martin *Bahram Hooshmand *Dan Sokolosky ANIMATION Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni Layout & Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix Animators *Andrew Beall *Arik Ehle Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Animation Production Assistant *Lori Cottrell-Bennett CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTON Character Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Cloth Development Lead *Christine Waggoner Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Lead *David Munier Character Coordinators *Jessica Hutchison *Marcia Savarese EDITORIAL Editorial Manager *Juliet Pokorny Editor *Robert Grahamjones First Assistant Editor *Mark Yeager Second Assistant Editors *Anthony J. Greenberg *Jason Hudak *Renee Steen Script Coordinator *Camille C. Leganza Editorial Coordinator *Trish Carney Editorial Production Assistant *Layla Appleman Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator *Kevin A. Gordon Sets Sets Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist *Kristifir Klein Lead Shading Artist *Ben Jordan Sets Coordinator *Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Lighting Lead Lighting Artists *Danielle Feinberg *John Warren Illumination Engineer *Daniel Mccoy Lighting Coordinators *Pamela Darrow *Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Effects Second Unit *Neil Blevins *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects *Dean Foster *Alex Harvill *Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator *Seth Murray Hair Bear treelo ojo tutter pip and pop luna Simulation Simulation Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Lead *Michael L. Stein Simulation Coordinator *Mari Aizawa Rendering Rendering & Technical Development Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales Development Pre-Production Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration Renderman Development Lead *Dana Batali Color Science & Output Managers *Jim Bartell *Joshua Hollander *Beth Sullivan Color Grading *David Lortsher *Gary Coates Camera *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science & Engineering Production Information Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Desktop & Infrastructure Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production End Titles Post Production Sound Services Provided By '''Skywalker Sound' Additional Voices Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios Thanks to Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Development Facilities Human Resources Pixar Shorts Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Production Babies Special Thanks In Loving Memory Of =John McKimson= * with 1900 to 2003 MPAA No. 41179 This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. The term OMNIDROID is used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd. Copyright © MMIV UNIVERSAL PICTURES INTERNATIONAL ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT SONY PICTURES ANIMATION AND WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED This motion picture was created at Pixar and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records Distributed by UNIVERSAL PICTURES INTERNATIONAL Created and Produced by ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT SONY PICTURES ANIMATION and WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2004 Original * ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT * WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS * UNIVERSAL A Comcast Company Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:NBC Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated PG Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Universal Home Video